War
by hogwarts-is-frozen
Summary: So this was my submission for snow sisters week on tumblr - the prompt was mischief makers


Arendelle had always been a peaceful kingdom. Known for its level headed rulers and strong military presence that quelled any unrest before it could escalate to anything serious. It was one of the few that could boast of never having been forced to endure the horror of war… that is, until now.

"_Anna!"_

The queen's voice echoed through the large palace that housed the royal family as she stormed from one room to another, a small flurry in her wake. The staff exchanged knowing glances and scurried to the dark corners of the castle lest they provoke the Snow Queen's fury.

"You can't hide forever! I _will_ find you!" she roared, ripping open door after door searching for any trace of that red-headed demon she called a sister.

"This was my best dress!"

Elsa had been hard at work in her study, pouring over Kristoff's latest sales report when it happened.

Not paying attention, Elsa hadn't notice the fishing line that secured her writing quill to the inkpot it sat in. When she made to sign the document before filing it away, the small glass inkwell followed its brother and the black liquid spilt all over her desk, narrowly missing her paperwork. The same could not be said of her skirts.

Glancing down at the large stain that ran from her end of her bodice to her mid thigh Elsa was filled with a renewed sense of determination. She'd made it to the end of the hallway when she noticed the door of the library was left slightly open.

_AHA!_

The queen slipped into the room as quietly as she could, eyes scanning for any sign of the princess. She was beginning to think that maybe the girl was hiding somewhere else when the window curtains started giggling.

Elsa's lips pulled into a triumphant grin. "Gotcha!" the blonde cried as she ran over and threw aside the heavy fabric revealing a trembling Anna, shoulders shaking from barely contained laughter. At the sight of her sister Anna gave a shriek of surprise and bolted, but Elsa was faster.

"Why you little-"

The queen threw a gust of arctic air in the direction of the door, icing it shut and effectively cutting off the redhead's escape.

Anna spun around to face her approaching elder sister. "Now Elsa, let's not do anything hasty…"

Elsa however, did not slow her advance, eyes gleaming with mischief. Before Anna could run from her again Elsa pounced. She grabbed the girl in a tight embrace, pinning her arms to her sides and brought her lips to the girl's cheek.

Anna squirmed frantically in Elsa's grip, knowing what was coming next. "Elsa no! Please!" Her cries were in vain however the queen began to blow wet raspberrys all over Anna's face.

"I *_pffft_* should *_pffft_* have you *_pffft_* thrown in prison *_pffft_* for assaulting *_pffft_* your queen," Elsa laughed, finally releasing the struggling princess.

"Ugh that is so gross," Anna whined, wiping the spit from her cheeks. "I hate it when you do that."

"You should have though about that before you ruined my favourite dress," Elsa responded smoothly, straightening her skirts.

* * *

Anna sighed with pleasure as she lowered herself into the bath closing her eyes and sinking so that the bubbles tickled her chin. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and she felt her entire body relax. Yesterday's ride had been a lot longer than usual and she was paying for it today. The princess however, was more than willing to be sore for the rest of her life if it meant she could have more days like the one she'd had.

She and Kristoff had ridden to the very edges of Arendelle's boarder to a secluded meadow where they'd shared a beautifully romantic picnic. They spent the whole afternoon sitting on the edge of a stream, feet dangling in the water, chatting and exchanging timid kisses.

The princess was so lost in her happy memories that she didn't realize the bathroom door had opened behind her.

Anna heard the frost before she felt it.

It hissed and crackled across the floor in icy tendrils and crept up the legs of the porcelain tub like crystalline ivy.

Just as Anna sat up to investigate the noise the cold hit her like a bolt of lightning. Every ounce of heat was drawn from the water all at once. It wasn't enough to freeze it but the shock of it _was_ enough to send the girl shooting out of the ice cold water with inhuman speed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Anna roared. It took all of three seconds for Anna to realize what had happened and the howl of laughter that came from the room beyond only confirmed her theory; the queen had exacted her revenge.

Grabbing the nearest towel the redhead wrapped it tightly around her shoulders shivering violently and trying desperately to bring warmth back into limbs.

"You realize of course, this means war."

* * *

"I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late!"

Elsa rushed about her chamber frantically as she fought desperately to make herself presentable for the meeting with her small council. She had slept in late that morning, someone had tampered with her clock and she had a sneaky suspicion she knew who that someone was.

Throwing on the first dress she could find and fixing her hair into her signature braid Elsa sprinted out of her room towards the Great Hall, she didn't even have time to check her looking glass to make sure her clothing matched.

Rounding a corner at breakneck speed Elsa almost collided headfirst into Gerda who eyes flew open wide at the sight of the queen.

"Sorry Gerda," Elsa panted. "I'm late for my meeting. Can you check to see if Anna is awake? I told her she was expected to be there but I have a feeling she forgot again."

The older woman just stared blankly at Elsa as if she had two heads, a look of complete confusion written across her face.

"Gerda?!" the queen snapped, she didn't have time for this.

"I- uh- yes Majesty. But you-" she started.

"Great thanks," Elsa interrupted, before returning to her previous task. She heard the matron call after her but she was in too much of a rush to care.

Finally reaching the entrance to the Great Hall Elsa took a moment to catch her breath, she was their queen after all they could wait a few seconds longer. Once she had regained a semblance of composure Elsa frosted back any fly away hairs before pulling open the large mahogany doors.

The idle chatter died away the second Elsa stepped inside and the room fell silent. She was used to this response so she paid it no mind when every pair of eyes followed the queen to her seat.

"Good morning. I apologize for my tardiness, I hope I have not kept you waiting long," she said picking up the large stack of papers waiting of her. "Now, I was hoping we could begin with the…" Elsa's voice trailed off when she realized that every single person seated at the table was staring at her; one man even had his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

When no one said anything she grew impatient.

"What are you all looking at?" the blonde demanded.

The men all exchanged nervous glances, silently debating who would be the one brave enough to tell her. Eventually it was the master of coin who spoke up.

"I- well- Majesty- you- you seem- seem to have-" he stuttered, one hand raised to gesture vaguely at her head.

"Oh for goodness sake spit it out!" Elsa cried, utterly exasperated. What was wrong with everyone today?

"There seems to be something written on your forehead," he said hurriedly.

This answer caught Elsa off guard. What was he talking about? "My forehead?"

Several heads nodded simultaneously as Elsa conjured a mirror of ice in her hand, examining her reflection. It was backwards but the words were still easy enough to read.

_I win_

"I am going to kill her," she whispered.

* * *

**So this was my submission for snow sisters week on tumblr, the prompt was mischief makers. I might come back and add more to their little prank war, but I figure I should probably get back to finishing Frozen Onward.**

**Please review and feel free to send any ideas you have for pranks and/or future one-shots because I need more things to write about once my other fic is done.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-N.J.B.**


End file.
